


The war of Beacon Hills

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: (Y/N) and Stiles were taken from the ocean and used as part of an experiment to see what the humans could learn from mermaids. Upon finding out that the D.R.E.A.D  company were experimenting on children, the security guard, John, couldn’t stand witnessing anymore cruelty.With the help of the Argent peace activists, John steal (Y/N) and Stiles away, managing to hide in a town called Beacon Hills. However John had no idea that he’d landed them in the middle of a werewolf territory war and Stiles had no idea that werewolves came as hot as Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

Mermaid hair meanings:

Blond: Often when younger Mer!Folk are excited or near water. They do have limited control over the the colour change but once submerged it often changes from a lighter colour to blond

Red: Darker shades of red are often because a Mer! is away from the water and has retained their natural colour. Mostly it indicates a Mer!Folk with a strong affinity for heat, fire, or illumination.

Pink: Young Mer!Folk have long pink hair when they are playing in the water, different shades mean different moods

Earthy Colors / Natural: Mer!Folk retain their natural hair colour while away from the water

Purple: Very powerful Mer!Folks hair changes to purple when they use magic underwater

Black: Dark magic causes a permanent blue / black sheen, while underwater there is a faint blue under-glow

Silver: Mer!Folk over the age of one hundred become very powerful and their hair stays a light silver

Blue: When Mer!Folk are shy or nervous their hair tints blue (Occasionally under water it turns a dark teal)

 

Stiles and (Y/N):

Stiles:

Stiles is the typical over protective brother, except that any danger to (Y/N) comes with a dangerous mixture of anger and magic. Back in their Tribe Stiles was one of the most prestigious young mermen and was among two others to become the future leader.

While he has the ability to shift into mermaid form he prefers to use his magic to keep him human to draw less attention and attempt to keep hidden. His powers are limited to his surroundings but his abilities are always multiplying and changing.  
He fell for Derek Hale almost as soon as he set eyes on him but tries hard to hide the fact that he likes him. Eventually it’s Derek who convinces Stiles that human inventions like cars, internet and phones are actually useful.

(Y/N):

(Y/N) is young, impulsive and on occasion reckless. Her abilities are just beginning to develop and unlike her brother she finds it nearly impossible to avoid the call of large bodies of water.

Her curiosity leads her to always explore her surroundings and anything remotely human or manmade, often ignoring her brothers please to ignore objects that catch her eye in case it is something dangerous.

She’s incredibly close with Stiles who, after the D.R.E.A.D attacked the tribe, is the only living relative she has left. She also finds Stiles’ affection for the grumpy Alpha funny and often tells her brother she dislikes Derek because he’s “Too hairy.”

 

Mermaid Tribes:

Stilinski:

(Y/N)  
Stiles

 

McCall:

Scott (Merman / Werewolf hybrid)

Melissa

Erica

Lydia

Kira

 

Werewolf Packs:

The Hale Pack:

Derek (Alpha)

Cora

Peter

Boyd

Isaac

Theo (Unknow D.R.E.A.D experiment)

 

The Greater Pack:

Kali (Alpha)

The Twins

Hayden

Jackson

 

The Argent Peace Activists:

Allison (Leader)

Mason

Chris

Liam (Rescued D.R.E.A.D wolf)

Malia (Rescued D.R.E.A.D wolf)

Danny

Parrish (Beacon Hills Guardian)


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t see why you like him?” You hummed as Stiles stared out of the diner’s window and across the road to where the bulky werewolf was fixing a car.  
“Why does it matter why I like him?” He sighed and sipped at the milkshake you’d chosen to ignore.  
“He’s so hairy.” Your nose crinkled as you inspected the wolf before turning your attention back to your brother.  
“He’s not that hairy.” Stiles huffed defensively.

You shrugged and waited for your brother to finish his food before the two of you wondered out to the Jeep. Neither of you really trusted the machine. The cars you’d been in before were the ones that transported you somewhere awful so the two of you remained indifferent when John bought it for the two of you.  
“You know they have a swim team?” You hummed and Stiles’ head snapped around so fast you weren’t surprised when he winced.  
“(Y/N) you know the rules, no water.” Stiles hissed but you shrugged.

“But…” You started.  
“No!” Stiles slammed the car door shut when people began to look at you. “Do you know how much trouble John will be in if they find out he helped us escape?”  
“They have werewolves on their Lacrosse team.” You huffed and your brother sighed.  
“Yes but a werewolf doesn’t sprout a fish tail and colour changing hair whenever they get wet.” Stiles grumbled. “Plus the chlorine would give you fin rot.”  
“Would not!” You pouted and glowered out the window at the wolf who was clearly intrigued as to why the two of you were parked outside his garage bickering.

“(Y/N) I am one year and three weeks older than you so I’m in charge, I said no swimming!” He frowned and started the car, swallowing when he glanced at the wolf who gave him an awkward nod.

*************************************************************

“Police are still looking for one (Y/N) and M…”  
“Turn that off.” Stiles grumbled.  
“…ienim, a brother and sister duo who have been missing for several months.”  
You turned the Tv off before the story could continue and finished eating your cereal. Stiles sighed and grabbed at your bowl and dumped it in the sink with his.  
“(Y/N), John’s working now we need to help out.” Stiles frowned at you and you shrugged.

“I don’t see why we can’t just go back to the sea and see if we can find the others.” You huffed and Stiles grumbled as he followed you to make sure you were getting ready for school.  
“Because if they find us they’ll follow us.” Stiles explained as you shut your bedroom door.  
“Not if they don’t find us.” You pointed out and came back dressed and ready to go.  
“Will you just trust me on this, believe me I know how badly you want to go home.” Stiles’ voice was wistful and you regretted being so stubborn about getting up that morning.

“Maybe your hairy wolf will pick up his betas after school.” You hummed trying to put your brother in a better mood.  
“He’s not that hairy, I’ve seen him without a shirt on!” Stiles exclaimed and you giggled.

*****************************************************************

Stiles sighed when you didn’t pick up. He didn’t want to worry John and tell him he couldn’t find you but he was becoming increasingly worried. He could feel vibrations of water near the school being disrupted and hopped that you’d gone to the swimming pool.  
“(Y/N)?” Stiles asked nervously.  
He slowly pushed his way into the swimming pool and found a furious looking werewolf growling at someone just out of his sight.

“Leave her alone Kali.” A deep growl rumbled around the pool and Stiles swore he heard something distinctly like a nervous tail flicking water.  
He pushed in a few inches more and spotted you cowered behind Derek, your tail on full show and your hair now tumbling around you and falling into the water changing between a deep dark blue and black.  
“But Derek why would I do that, maybe I want to get myself a nice reward for handing the little fish in.” Kali spat and almost spotted Stiles as he tried to get your attention.  
You screamed when she dived for Derek and the two of them fell into the water, Stiles hurtled around the side and pulled you out of the way.

“What’re you doing in here!” He gasped and cupped your face as the adrenaline from seeing you almost squashed by the angry wolves slowed down.  
“It was locked I didn’t know there was anyone in here.” You whimpered.  
“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He whispered when you cowered away and someone climbed out of the water.  
When Kali slowly tried to make her way towards the two of you Stiles raised his hand, the water that had splashed out in the fight rose and she found herself face to face with the sharp edge of an Icey spear.

“Back off.” Stiles spat out and the wolf seemed to think better of fighting a furious mermaid.  
“We’ll be coming for you.” She warned and Stiles smirked.  
“I’m counting on it.” He jerked his palm forwards and the spear pierced her side, sending her scuttling away.  
“What about Derek?” You asked as he tried to pull you to your unsteady feet.  
“(Y/N) we need to get home before she tells someone we were here.” Stiles said desperately.

“I can get him out, watch.” You gave your brother no choice but to watch as you dived into the water and tried to tug at the wolf who was humongous compared to you.  
“Bloody hell (Y/N).” He grumbled and dived in himself.  
Unlike you Stiles was old enough to control when he turned or not. While you were wrangling a wolf and a tail Stiles effortlessly made his way over to you both and grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt.

‘Up there now, if the wolves are back come back under.’ Stiles’ voice vibrated through the water and you nodded, surfacing and pulling yourself out of the water when you saw that there was no one there.  
You waited for your brother to breach the surface before helping him pull Derek out. Once he’d settled the wolf down on a nearby bench he grabbed at a towel and helped you dry your tail as if he hopped rushing the two of you home would fix everything.  
“Ow Stiles that hurts!” You complained and he gave you an apologetic look.

“I told you not to go swimming.” He grunted and you nodded.  
“I know but it’s been so long since we got to swim anywhere big… I just wanted to…” You started and he slung an arm over his shoulder as your legs started to shift back.  
“I know (Y/N) I want to swim to but you have to try and resist the urge.” He said gently and set you down next to Derek who was just coming to.  
“You’re the kids that’re missing…” Derek gasped as he let your brother help him up.

“So what if we are, your werewolves and I bet you’re not registered.” Stiles glowered at the wolf who seemed to nod.  
“We won’t tell anyone.” He glanced at you before shaking his head and slowly getting up. “She needs to be more careful, if I hadn’t been near Kali could have killed her.”  
“Yeah, cheers for that.” Stiles grunted and jerked his head towards Derek who had started leaving.  
“Thank you.” You mumbled quietly.

“It’s fine.” Derek assured you. “If she were a wolf we’d teach her how to use her abilities.  
Stiles gawked at the wolf. He may well have just saved you from a werewolf but he couldn’t believe the grumpy wolf was giving him advice on how to deal with you.  
“I was a little preoccupied with the escaping from a laboratory to begin the years of training she needs to be as powerful as me!” Stiles snapped and Derek shrugged, leaving the two of you alone.  
“I still think he’s too hairy.” You mumbled and Stiles let out a laugh.  
“Let’s just get home.” He chuckled and helped you put your shoes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek chuckled as he saw the Jeep roll into his garage. The sound of Stiles telling you to stay safely in the car despite his mistrust in it amused Derek.  
“Everything ok?” Derek asked as he glanced at the car and waved back when you beamed him a smile.  
“I don’t think so.” Stiles muttered after he cleared his throat.  
“You don’t think so?” Derek asked and rubbed the oil from his hands on a rage which he threw down onto the side, Stiles had to stop himself from straightening out Derek’s side, starting with the dirty cloth.

“I mean there has to be, it makes this weird noise when you move the thing.” Stiles pointed to the gearshift.  
“Nothing wrong with the car, you just can’t drive.” Derek muttered and you giggled until Stiles glanced at you.  
“But it stops and makes a noise that sounds broken.” Stiles sighed.  
“Well Triton all I can tell you is that you’re stalling the car.” Derek sighed and watched as Stiles frowned at him.

“That’s bad right?” his eyes widened and Derek had to hold back a laugh in and attempt to keep his stoic composure. “I promised we’d drive to the beach for the weekend.”  
“Look if you’re really worried about the truck I can have one of my Beta’s look it over.” Derek glanced at you when your shoulders slumped. “My Uncle’s opening an aquarium… there’s a coral reef tank that opens up to a fake beach if you wanted to go there, it’s closer.”  
“You want us in a tank?” Stiles snapped and Derek immediately closed himself off.

“Just an offer, no one’s forcing you in there.” Derek stepped away and went to get a clip board for Stiles to write his information down.  
“How far away is it?” Stiles asked awkwardly.  
“Ten-minute drive from your house and about twenty-five minutes if you walk.” Derek muttered as he finished checking he had the right papers and gave them to Stiles.  
“Your Uncle won’t mind… I mean does he…” Stiles stuttered as Derek took the clip board back and his shirt road up.

“He’s an elder so he knows that you helped me fight Kali.” Derek nodded and glanced over at the back of the garage. “If you wanted to go up there now it’s empty bar the pack and I to take that truck up.”  
“Can we hitch a ride?” You asked excitedly and smiled when Derek nodded.

***********************************************************************

“So this is the Merman?” Cora asked as she leant on the banister that over looked the coral reef tanks.  
“Yes, be nice to them.” Derek huffed as they watched the two of you explore the tanks.  
“You know they’re kind of cute.” Cora chuckled as you tried to dive in and Stiles stopped you.  
“Cute, Stiles nearly killed Kali.” Derek warned her as he went to find Peter.

Cora had to admit Stiles’ teaching technique wasn’t the best. He’d hover over your shoulder and chirp in your ear as he corrected you.  
“Are you paying attention, you need to learn to control yourself in your human form.” Stiles sighed and you tried to create small ripples to move the float towards you.  
“It’s really hard.” You complained, your eyes grew wide when the water began to boil and Stiles had to help you.  
“Hey Stiles?” Cora called as she came through the side door to the pool area. “Does it take a lot of power to keep your human forms?”

“Not really it more traps it inside.” Stiles muttered back wearily.  
“Then why don’t you just go swimming for a bit until she’s calmer then try again with less power.” Cora pointed out and Stiles seemed to agree with her.  
“Is there a big area we can swim in?” Stiles asked.  
“You can test out the tunnels in the bigger tanks if you like, they should all link up.” A man strode in and Stiles eyed him as he pushed you behind him. “I’m Peter, Derek’s uncle.”

“How do we know we won’t get trapped?” Stiles asked wearily.  
“From one supernatural to another, I’m not about to lock you up, if you like the place I might have a job for you.” Peter glanced over at a boy who smirked at you before walking off with Peter.  
You turned around while everyone left and Stiles shrugged out of his clothes, diving into the water and shifting, the vibration of water luring you to its edge as he vanished under the water. You followed and dived in, the tingle of your legs fusing together, the water dragging through your hair.

“Race you.” Stiles’ voice bounced through your mind and you grinned.  
The two of you took off as fast as you could, exploring the tanks and testing the doors, giggling when you lapped the building and made the wolves jump. You giggled when you swam through one of the tanks where Derek, in his swim trunks, and the taller beta were fixing one of the doors and Stiles lost his concentration and flipped off to the side and had to swerve to catch up with you.  
“I’m winning.” You giggled and zipped off again, pulling yourself out of the water and waited for him to catch up.

“You two.” Peter called as he came back into the lagoon styled room.  
“Yeah.” Stiles hummed as he ruffled the water from his hair and swirled the water with his tail.  
“You’re almost finished with school right?” He asked Stiles who nodded. “Well if you want you can have a job, once you graduate I can bump it to full time, the little one can come on the weekend.”  
“I don’t know…” Stiles mumbled.

“Listen why don’t you think about it for a bit and if you want Derek can bring you up with the Beta’s after school.” Peter nodded and walked off.  
“You said you wanted to help John.” You pointed out. “Plus you’ll get to hand around with Derek.”  
He dived for you and you let out a squeal as you play fought in the water, oblivious to Derek who was stood on the landing that over looked the lagoon area.


	4. Chapter 4

“You were so awesome Stiles!” You declared as Stiles said goodbye to the few people who’d hung around and wanted to meet the merman.  
“I know, now help me out.” He chuckled and you helped pull him out of the water.  
Derek waved at you and Stiles as the two of you headed out to the front desk, you paused to tap on one of the tanks, pulling a face at the fish who came to greet you. The wolves laughed as the fish seemed to get over excited and soon a group of them had gathered and were following you as Stiles led you through the maze of tanks.

“You know I’ll have to get you to come see the dolphins when we get the tanks finished.” Peter said as he fished inspecting his Nephew's work.  
“This tank isn’t big enough.” You told him while Stiles made an awkward noise of embarrassment when Derek hopped down and lent against the wall.  
“How do you know; we’ve measured it and it should be big enough for at least three.” Derek watched as you shot a look at Stiles who seemed just upset as you were.  
“You want three in here you’ll need to double the size and you’ll need a bigger area to let them exercise.” Stiles frowned and watched as Peter glanced at the fish that were bobbing next to you at head height, vying for your attention.

“You sound like Argent’s kid… tell you what I have a meeting with Chris and his daughter tomorrow afternoon you seem to know what the dolphins need you could come along.” Peter eyed Stiles who was watching him trustfully.  
“Sure… oh by the way, your fish don’t like the food.” You waved at them then the fish and hurried outside with Stiles in tow.

*******************************************************************

“You… don’t have to give us a lift up.” Stiles mumbled to Derek who’d parked outside the school and was drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel.  
“I had to take the betas up to the Argents anyway, doesn’t make sense for us to all go up separately.” Derek spotted some of the wolves and hopped out, grabbing their bags and waving you down when you wondered out of the building with Isaac.  
You froze when you saw someone you knew watching you, Stiles spotted him at the same time in the mirror of the van and was hurrying towards you before Derek could ask what was wrong, your brother grabbed you hand and pulled you into the woods.

“Stiles I can’t keep up.” You complained but when he glanced back he could hear them running after you.  
“We have to get to sea ok, we’re going to go as fast as we can towards the water, you can find it, right?” He smiled when you nodded and kissed the top of your head. “Ok, don’t wait for me… I need you to swim as fast as you can away from here.”  
“But I don’t want to leave you.” You whimpered and he hugged you.  
“I’m right behind you.” He muttered and you turned to run.

Your legs were aching but the further you ran, the stronger the desire to reach the water was, refusing to listen to your human body you let the lust for water pull you forwards until you came to a steep decline and stopped, glancing back and waiting for a moment.  
“I said don’t stop!” Stiles yelled as he burst through the trees and jumped, grabbing your hand as he tried to break the water before you could hit it.

******************************************************************************************************* 

“Sir you have to remain calm.” The man in the suit said.  
“Stay calm, your men have hunted my children through the woods I will not stay calm.” John shouted and Derek’s pack moved a little closer to the furious man.  
“They’re kids and you’ve chased them off, they’re not coming back until they feel safe.” Cora growled and was held back by Peter.  
“What exactly is it that you want these children for?” Peter asked and immediately the men who had gathered to accuse John were respectful as the took in the sleek looking business man.

“They are dangerous creature; we need to study them.” The man who, after introducing himself ad Deucalion, admitted that he’d chased you and Stiles through the woods.  
“Which, means the Argent’s have enough right to claim the children and any other mercreatures as you do, if they are found to be under the care of Chris then you have no claim to them.” Peter glanced at John who seemed to tense at the thought of handing you over but he trusted the Argents and gave the wolf a curt nod.

***************************************************************************

“You mean unless we find them first they’re going to take them back to the D.R.E.A.D facility’s?” Allison asked as Derek hoisted some equipment onto her boat.  
“John’s thinking it over but he needs to let Chris take care of them because it’s the only thing that’ll stop Deucalion’s team.” Derek grunted and lifted the last box up and accepted Allison’s offer to hop aboard.  
“I still can’t believe they’re having them classed as unclassified, that means any organisation could claim them… we’re just lucky John managed to get them into some kind of legal system, there wouldn’t be anything we could do if he hadn’t.” Allison sighed as she pulled the boat out of the little dock and headed out towards the horizon.

Derek watched as Allison manned the boat with ease, creatures that knew the sound of the boat popped up and swam alongside for a little while, he’d always found her a little impressive, if she was a wolf he’d probably view her as a rival.  
“See this green line here?” Allison slowed the boat and pointed to a green light that skipped across the water. “This is the end of our facilities waters, if we need to rehabilitate an animal but they can go out we put up soft nets along the markers as try to let them stay out, they’re designed so that if they struggle against them they break.”  
“How far out do you think they got?” Derek asked and followed Allison’s gaze out over the open water.

“It really depends how fast they can swim, I imagine pretty far but (Y/N) is a lot smaller than Stiles, he may have to slow down for her.” Allison’s hands ran through her hair as she started to set up the small radar.  
“We’ll find them and keep them safe.” Derek muttered, wanting nothing more than to see if he could dive into the water and find them.


	5. Chapter 5

‘How much further?’ You asked Stiles who slowed, the water swishing harshly around his tail.  
‘The last time I heard from them they were a few more miles out.’ Stiles’ voice rippled through the water and you nodded, following him as he surged forward.  
You smiled when he indicated that you’d have to swim lower and small smoothed stones rose to float around the two of you, gently glowing, lighting the way as he let you go first. There was a moment when the water got cold and you found the swirling hole in a rock which you shot through and burst into the peaceful warm and brightly lit cove.

‘Sunlight, how are you?’ Scott chuckled as you regained your balanced and realised your hair had become long and a bright blond. ‘I’m glad coming to visit us has you so excited.’  
‘It’s been so long since we’ve seen other Mers.’ You told him and he nodded as he went to greet your brother.  
Two Mers shot out and collided with you, the three of you rolled across the hollow, when you stopped you began giggling as you pulled away and found your friends grinning at you.  
‘Kira, Erica!’ You squealed and blushed when your hair instantly grew the length of your body and became a vibrant pink, the same as the mermaids in front of you.

The three of you shot around the McCall Tribe’s home and weaved in and out of rock forms as Stiles and Scott spoke with a Siren you’d only seen once before.  
‘Who’s that?’ You asked as Kira and Erica came to a stop next to you.  
‘Oh she’s called Lydia, a lot of the tribe’s gone missing and she joined when hers vanished.” Erica told you.  
‘There’s something bad going on isn’t there, Scott’s been trying to keep us hidden from it.’ Kira glanced at you and moved away from the two of you.

Despite her seriousness you began a new game with Erica, enjoying the rare opportunity to be free and careless, your fun stopped when you left the protection of the McCall home and Erica refused to follow you.  
When you turned to see what, she was looking out your eyes widened and you found a D.R.E.A.D floating near you.  
‘(Y/N)?’ Stiles called as you squeaked and hurried to swim away from him.

********************************************************************************************** 

“What do you mean they were spotted?” Chris asked as John showed the group that had gathered in his office the pictures he’d found.  
“They surfaced and with more Mers, I believe that they are still you, there was an older woman with them but she appears to have gone back.” John pointed to the woman and nodded.  
“We’re trying to find them so that we can take the into our care, Allison’s working with Derek to create a natural area for them incise they don’t want to stay on land.” Chris glanced at Derek who made a noise of agreement. “We’re hoping they will try and head this way.”

“Can we send anyone to look for them?” John asked and leant on the table as Derek took his turn to talk.  
“Cora and Boyd have gone to their last location, I wanted to go but we’ve rescued a new wolf from D.R.E.A.D and he’s still settling in.” Derek waited for the meeting to be finished before heading back to the Argent’s to meet Allison.

*********************************************************************** 

“You’re sure these wolves are willing to help us?” Scott sighed as he followed Stiles through the woods.  
“Yes, they seem to be willing to help us.” Stiles muttered and glanced at you as Erica said something that made you laugh.  
“Good, we could use some help out here, I can’t find another Tribes and I’m hoping they’ve come onto land to hide.” Scott admitted.  
The group moved through the woods until it started getting dark and everyone gathered around Scott and Stiles. Before any decision about what you should do there was a sound that had the McCall tribe panicking but you and Stiles just smiled.

“What was that?” Erica asked and gripped Kira’s hand as they shuffled closer to Lydia and Scott.  
“Wolves.” Lydia muttered and began to look for where the sound could have come from.  
When you spotted Boyd through the tress you hurried towards him and greeted him with a big grin, awkwardly hugging Cora when she caught up with Boyd, she couldn’t help but smile a little at how excited you were to see them.  
“Scott this is Cora Hale the Alpha’s sister and Vernon Boyd, his Beta.” Stiles introduced them as they shook Scott’s hand.

“We’re here to take you back, we have a truck a few minutes’ walk away.” Cora told them and you excitedly explained to the other mermaids what a truck was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reader taken to experimental facility

When Boyd and Cora led the group to the road, Stiles froze, his eyes scanning for whatever was giving him the feeling that they’d walked into a trap. You jumped and let your brother shove you behind him when something jabbed into Boyd’s neck and he collapsed.  
“Get to the van go!” Stiles yelled at the others who did what he said while he dragged you to the back.

“Stiles!” You screamed, someone had a tight grip on your arm, you couldn’t see their face through the mask but a bright coloured word caught your eye and you realised they were D.R.E.A.D.  
“No Cora get off me!” Stiles yelped as she pulled him away and he was forced to let go of you.  
“We can go back and get her but we need to get the rest of you somewhere safe.” Cora hissed and tightened her grip.

**********************************************************************************

“Your sister let mine go, she’s back with the D.R.E.A.D, do you know what they do to us in there!” Stiles yelled at Derek who was trying his best not to lose it.  
“I’m a werewolf your species isn’t the only one that’s suffered at the hands of ignorant humans.” Derek growled and glared at the boy until he stopped yelling and started pacing the room, his hands tearing at his hair.  
“She’s never been this far away from me… what if I can’t get her back.” He croaked and Derek’s hand reached out as Stiles passed him and landed on his back.

“Hey I promise we’ll get your sister back and besides I owe you guys for saving me at the pool.” Derek tried to get Stiles to laugh and stop worrying quite so much but he seemed to just feel worse.  
Reluctantly Stiles let Derek talk him through what had happened while he was away and agreed to move to the beachside facility if he could carry on working and John could visit. The other Mermaids agreed to help the facility but wanted to live in the coves rather than on land and the Argents were more than happy to agree, if they helped the animals.

“So why’re we just waiting here?” Scott asked when Stiles sat next to him.  
“We don’t take vengeance like we would back home, their laws are stricter.” Stiles explain and Scott nodded.  
“I’m going with one of the wolves to take the others t our new home, I hope they find your sister.” Scott’s had rested on Stiles’ shoulder and he smiled appreciatively.

************************************************************************************** 

“Subject K468 has grown four inches since it’s escape.” Someone said to one of the men looming over you,  
“It’s hair is changing colour, when he found it the first time it was pink… it appears to be turning black.” Someone else said but the hot light above you were too bright to see and the straps on your arms stopped you from covering your eyes.  
“Take some samples before putting it back away.”

You screamed when something sharp jabbed you and something else pinched the tip of your tail. After you’d been on the table to long to be able to count you were moved back into the tiny tank they’d put you in.  
The water tasted and smelt bad, they talked about putting more chlorine in it to keep the tank clean, you didn’t know what it was but it stung and you couldn’t wait for Stiles to come back and get you. The only good thing you could take away from the situation was that Stiles wasn’t in the cramped tank with you.  
“Sweetheart is your name (Y/N)?” You looked up at a friendly face and nodded.

“My names Danny, I’m going to need you to wait until they turn the light out but I’ll be able to take you back to the Argents then.” He smiled and quickly shuffled across the room so he didn’t look like he’d been talking to you.

******************************************************************

“Ok Danny should be leaving and out here in three minutes exactly.” Allison muttered to Derek and Stiles.  
Chris took some of his activists to the gates and caused a distraction as someone hurried out of the side building and had to duck when they almost got caught. The ground trembled and the pipes around the building began to leak before exploding and water seemed to swamp the D.R.E.A.D.

“Danny, thank you so much.” Allison gasped as she helped Derek hoist him into the truck and she signalled for the cars to start pulling away.  
“Hey little fins.” Stiles whispered as Danny set you in his arms and he inspected the damage.  
“Is she alright?” Derek asked as he crouched next to Stiles and watched as your brother stroked your hair.  
“She needs to get into salt water and she won’t heal until she does.” Stiles whispered and Derek nodded.

“I have to stay at the Aquarium for a few days, the salt water tanks are shut and I’m working on some of them so if you wanted somewhere safe to put her… you could… stay with me?” Derek offered and Stiles smiled.  
“Thank you.” They looked at each other for a moment before glancing away and Derek cleared his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your hairs turned back.” Derek observed and you stopped playing the jaw harp, Allison had given yo, which irritated the sick dolphin you’d been keeping company.  
“Well not completely but when I’m better it should look like sunshine… that’s what my Mom used to say.” You smiled and he crouched down on the jetty next to you.  
“How’s it doing?” He frowned when you rolled your eyes and fixed him with a mean stare.  
“Firstly it is a she and Moonshine is doing wonderfully, but we’re not sure if she’ll be well enough to leave the bay.” Your answer surprised Derek, he’d assumed you have a lesser understanding of how the world worked, and like his Betas rely on a leader to direct your knowledge.

“All right, Allison asked me to remind you there are new people moving into the big house.” Derek pointed to the large beach side rescue centre to the large house everyone working for the Argents shared.  
“Are they the ones from the D.R.E.A.D?” You asked and Derek nodded.  
“Stiles should be back soon and he’s going to help settle them in but he has work later.” Derek smiled and you nodded as he walked off, passing you a little later with huge cage pieces lugged on his shoulders.

*********************************************************************************

Stiles had called to say he was going to get dinner with Derek, leaving you to help the house prepare for dinner, which was more difficult than it sounded. Allison and a boy called Mason helped Scott and Lydia cook. Chris, Danny and Isaac all moved tables together so everyone could fit and you were assigned the job of finding enough chairs with Erica and Kira.  
The meal was loud and rushed, most of the conversation was how to prepare for the new member who would be joining once the other branches of the Argent Activists dropped them off. Before they arrived, Allison sent you and Erica, on the advice of Scott, to swim out and check the perimeters.

 

“Hey what’s over here?” Erica called and the two of you followed a warmer stream of water to the edge of what Chris called the safe zone.  
“The fronts in the safe zone.” You muttered and dived down to see a hole just big enough to push through.  
You stopped swimming when a girl shot to her feet and stared into the water, motioning for Erica to stay under the surface you watched carefully and tried to asses if she was a threat.  
“I can smell you, smell like salt and water.” The girl huffed and you both rose to breach the water and swam to the edge of the pool where she was now standing.

“I’m (Y/N) and this is Erica.” You pointed to her as she stared at the girl.  
“You’re mermaids?” The girl asked without offering her name.  
“Yeah, are you one of the new… I’m not sure what you are.” You answered.  
“The woman said I’m different now.” She sighed and sat down. “I’m Malia by the way.”

“Well I think you’ll like it here and if you don’t want to live in the big house there’s a littler one near the water but you’d have to ask Scott and my brother.” You smiled and crossed your arms so you could prop your head on your arms.  
“It's weird to not be in cages.” She admitted and you smiled.

“Mine was a tiny tank, there aren’t any cages or tanks for us here though.” You grinned and she seemed to cheer up a bit.  
“We should get back they’re calling for us.” Erica muttered when the water ripple softly and the vibrations of a Mers voice lured her to the entrance.  
“If you want tomorrows the start of the holidays so we could work together on helping Moonshine, she’s a dolphin.” You offered but Malia seemed to hesitate.  
“Maybe, I should get back and find Liam.” With that she was on her feet and hurrying out of sight.


End file.
